Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart Championship Race
by firedragon24k
Summary: This is another Mario Kart fanfic with my OC! Read on for this fast paced story!


**Dragon Puncher's Mario Kart Championship Race**

It's a beautiful afternoon for a race as I get ready for the championship here at Mario Circuit with the crowd cheering. I said, "It's here! The final race of the season and so far, I'm in the lead. If I win today, then I'll be crowned the new Mario Kart Grand Champion! I can't wait for the green light to flash and this is the first time that I'll be competing in the finals. Well, let's do this! It's time for Dragon to claim that championship!"

Lakitu came in with the mic and said to the crowd "Good afternoon race fans and welcome to the grand finale of the season, the Mario Kart Grand Championship! This is Lakitu and do we have a great race for you on this fantastic day. Today is the grand finale of the season and what a better way to end this amazing tournament with this final race right here at Mario Circuit. This race right here will determine who will get the trophy and the title of Mario Kart Grand Champion. So far in the standings, our rookie Dragon Puncher is burning up the competition and is currently in the lead with 1,510 points. The big question is, can this rookie race to victory? We'll find out when we get back! Don't go away everyone because this is going to be a fast-paced race!"

As Lakitu kept on talking, I made some final adjustments on the Fire Breath. I put on some red paint on the kart and said, "It's done. The go-kart is all polished up and ready to race. The stage is set and I'm ready to hit the track. Well, let's do it!"

"And we are back with this race and now, it's time to meet today's twelve racers. Are you ready to meet them?" Lakitu asked.

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Then let's get started by meeting our first racer of the afternoon, shall we? First up, we have a great rookie who has burned up the competition and so far, he has 1,510 points overall in the standings. This racer has stormed through tough terrain and now, he is in the pole position. Ladies and gentlemen, from the Bronx, it's the warrior with the passion for racing! You know him, you love him! Making his first appearance in the finals is everyone's favorite racer. Driving on the Fire Breath, here's… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

I entered the racetrack with the cheering crowd as I took a bow. Then I said to the crowd, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, well, well. Dragon Puncher, you made it to the finals for the first time in this tournament. How does it feel to be here in the final race for the trophy?"

"Amazing!" I replied, "This season had everything so far and today, there are no hazards for this race because I'm going all out in this one and the Fire Breath is ready to race!"

"Wow! He said that everything was smooth and now, he's ready for the grand finale! Well, I guess there's one more thing for you and that is to go to the pole position! You're racer number one, Dragon!"

"Alright! I'm off!" I said as I drive to the starting line.

When Lakitu was done introducing the racers, he said, "Well, now that we met our twelve racers, it's time to start this championship. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to race?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd cheered as Lakitu gets ready.

"Alright then! Racers... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

"Let's do it! It's time to end the season with one final race!" I said as my engine turned on with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu said, "Well, it all comes down to this. This is the race that will decide it all and the stage is set! Are you ready?"

"Yeah." The crowd said.

"Whoa there! Just a moment, folks. It looks like I can't hear you loud enough. Let's do it once more, but a bit louder. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for some Mario Kart racing?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered very loudly as they said, "**_YEAH!_**"

"Now that's more like it! I love this amazing crowd on this fantastic day! Oh, this is going to be an exciting race to the finish, and my heart is beating fast with every moment in this competition leading up to this grand finale on this fantastic afternoon. And Dragon Puncher?"

"Yes, Lakitu?" I asked to him.

"I have a big favor for you before we begin this race. Do you want a special rocket start cheer from us?"

"I love a good cheer! After all, my go-kart needs a supercharge from the cheers of the crowd before the green light goes off so, let's do it!" I agreed.

"Alright then, let's give Dragon a rocket start super cheer! Here we go, everyone! Dragon Puncher, go, go, go! Dragon Puncher, go, go, go!" Lakitu said to the crowd, "Once more!"

The crowd agreed as they do the cheer, "Dragon Puncher, go, go, go! Dragon Puncher... **_GO, GO, GO!_**"

As the crowd cheered for me, I get a strong burst of energy! I smiled to them and said, "Thanks for the cheer, audience! Looks like I'm getting a rocket start super boost right about now! Well Lakitu, shall we begin?"

Lakitu looked at me and said with a big smile, "It will be my pleasure to do so! Now, before we go any further, I want to tell you that in this final race, there will be no Item Boxes. So, that means the only way to win this race is to use all of your driving skills that you have so far in this tournament. That is the key to winning the title of Grand Champion. So, for the last time this season, are the racers ready?"

"YEAH!" The racers agreed.

"Mario Circuit, are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly.

"And is Dragon Puncher ready to go?"

"_**YES!**_" I shouted with a smile, "I've been waiting all season long for this final race and once this is over, there will be one grand champion. Well, I guess there is one more thing left for me to do. Lakitu... **_START THE RACE!_**"

"Alright then! May we have complete silence, please?"

The crowd agreed as they grew very silent. Then Lakitu continued on and said, "Well, after all of the blood, sweat, and tears we have during this tournament, it all comes down to this. This is the race that will decide it all and in just three laps, one of these twelve racers will go home as a Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive the coveted gold Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for all season long is finally here!"

Then he took out his bath toys from his cloud and then... a duck squeaked. Lakitu looked at his toys and said with a thought, _"This toy duck does have a nice squeak to it but, that is the wrong item to start this final race. Let's try another one."_

He put the toys back and took out his calculator and then... a number appeared on the screen. He thought to himself and said, _"Almost! This calculator has the number five on the screen and it can do some math equations but, it can't start the race. Maybe the next item that I need to start the championship is in my cloud. Let's find it."_

Then he put the calculator away and took out his fishing pole with his start signal. Lakitu looked at it and said with a thought, _"Perfect! My trademark starting lights. The right item for this final race. Well, now that everything is all ready, I guess there is one more thing left for me to do and that is to push the green button. Well, here goes."_

Then Lakitu floated to the racers and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the countdown to the final race starts... in a year."

As Lakitu said that, I fell down on the track. I got back to the kart and said to him, "Lakitu, one year is too late! This is the final race of the season and I can't wait until then for that."

Lakitu agreed with me and replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry Dragon! I didn't mean to say that. That is my fault. I didn't say next year, what I meant to say is that the countdown to the final race starts... right away."

"Oh! Wait a minute, does that mean that you'll do everything right now?" I asked him nicely.

"That's right, Dragon! Everything and guess what, it all starts... **_NOW!_**"

With the words shouted, Lakitu pushed the green button on the start signal and then, the first red light came on. And with that, the countdown to the final race has officially begun…

"3..."

Not one crowd member spoke, the only sound I can hear is my motor. Then, the next red light went off…

"2..."

"_This is it! Here comes the final red light…_" I thought as the third and last red light came on…

"1..."

I gripped on the steering wheel, placed my foot on the gas pedal, and took a big deep breath.

Everything grew silent as I await the green light.

I looked at the road for a moment, thought to myself and said, "_This is it, the green light is about to go off, which starts the final race of the tournament. Alright, time to give this go-kart a super starting boost and take an early lead! Once I step on this gas pedal__, it will trigger the final rocket start of the season and I have to do it just right to make it work. Here goes, Fire Breath Super Maximum..._"

And then...

And then...

The signal turned green.

Lakitu raised his hand up, took a big deep breath, and threw it down as he said the important word…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET ****START!**_"

With the words shouted, I slammed down on the gas pedal very hard and then, the Fire Breath came out of the starting line in a flash, leaving a trail of fire on the track. The rocket start super boost has worked perfectly!

The crowd saw it all and cheered for my big starting boost!

Lakitu coughed up some smoke from my go-kart and said to the crowd, "And here we go ladies and gentlemen as the final race of the season begins with an amazing rocket start by Dragon Puncher! What a great rocket start and it's at maximum power thanks to the cheers of the crowd! I love this fantastic starting boost! Dragon Puncher, have fun out there and give it your all! We're all rooting for you!"

"Will do, Lakitu! Now let's start the first lap, Dragon Puncher style!" I replied to him as I made the first turn and with that, the final race has begun!

As the race really heats up, I stormed to the third and final lap.

Lakitu said to the crowd, "This is it, ladies and gentlemen! The final lap of the season as Dragon Puncher and Goomba battle head to head for the trophy. It's going to be very close folks as both racers are just two turns away from the final stretch! Who will cross the finish line and claim the title of Grand Champion? Only time will tell! Oh, this is going to be very exciting and I can't wait for the photo finish!"

"This is it, the final stretch of the race before the finish line! Time to go even faster and raise my speed! Fire Breath... **_SUPER BOOST!_**" I shouted as I pressed down on the gas pedal very hard, giving the Fire Breath more speed. The road to the finish line has begun.

The crowd starts to cheer as Lakitu said, "Here we are at the final stretch as Dragon Puncher and Goomba are just 250 meters away from the championship. This is it, someone is going to claim the title of Grand Champion as they are neck and neck! Oh, here comes Dragon Puncher as he passed Goomba in the final stretch and now, he's in the lead with only 150 meters to go until the finish line! Can he make it across and become the first rookie to win the title? We are about to find out in just a few seconds!"

As I get closer to the finish line, I said to myself, "This is it, only 100 meters to go until the finish line! I'm almost there and the crowd is cheering for me! It looks like I'm going to use the signature boost for the last time. Once I use this boost, it will take me directly to the finish line and I will be the first rookie in this competition to win the title of Grand Champion. Well, here goes everything. Signature Boost! Fire Breath Finish Line Final..."

I held my breath, stepped on the gas pedal, and shouted the word...

"_**BOOST!**_"

With the word shouted, the Fire Breath sped its way to the finish line with everything I've got. The crowd cheered louder as I get closer to the checkered flag.

I smiled to myself and said, "Yes! It's working! The Finish Line Final Boost gave me more speed as I step down on the gas pedal and now, I'm going for the win! This super boost works like a charm! Well, let's end this race and claim that title! Next stop, the checkered flag and... **_THE FINISH LINE!_**"

Lakitu looked at the final boost and said, "Wow, this is amazing, folks! Dragon Puncher is using the Finish Line Final Boost, the Fire Breath's signature boost! This could be it, ladies and gentlemen! The Grand Champion is about to be decided with only fifty meters to go until the checkered flag! The crowd is cheering very loudly here at this circuit as we get much closer to announcing the winner! Is this final race officially over and do we have a grand champion? We'll find out right now because here comes the racers at the finish line!"

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, "_Come on Dragon, just a little bit further until the finish line! Everything that I've done so far leads me up to this big moment! If I cross it, then Lakitu will wave the checkered flag and I will be the first rookie ever in the tournament to be crowned the new Grand Champion! There it is, the finish line and there's Lakitu with the checkered flag, ready to wave at any moment with only twenty meters to go! Alright, on the count of three, I'll shout finish and the race will be over! Well, here goes everything! 1, 2, 3..._"

And then...

And then...

I saw the checkered line that will end the race with Lakitu holding the checkered flag, ready to wave at any moment.

I took one final deep breath, stepped on the gas pedal one last time and shouted the word...

"**_FINISH!_**"

With the word shouted, Lakitu waved the checkered flag as I crossed the finish line with all of my remaining strength, which ends the final race of the season as the other racers crossed the line as well.

Lakitu came in to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been an amazing season here at the Mario Kart Grand Prix but, only one can win this race. This gold envelope that I have right here in my hands holds the name of the winner and that person will become our very first Mario Kart Grand Champion and in addition to that, the winner will advance to the Winner's Circle where they will receive this coveted golden Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy!"

The crowd saw the trophy as they oohed and aahed.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then! It is time at last for the official results. Who will go home as our first Mario Kart Grand Champion? Well, let's open this envelope and find out! So, for the last time this season, may we have one final drum roll if you please!"

With the words shouted, the drum roll began to play and the crowd grew silent. Lakitu looked at the envelope and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! After three laps of racing, the winner of this race, and Grand Champion of the first annual Mario Kart Grand Prix is..."

I held my breath and waited for the announcement as the drum roll grew louder and louder.

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final announcement.

I thought to myself and said, _"This is it! In just a few seconds, the drum roll will end and then, Lakitu will announce the name of the winner. Everything that I've done so far in this tournament leads me up to this big announcement. I better hold on tight because here it is!"_

And then, the drum roll has finished, signaling the official announcement of the Grand Champion.

Lakitu opened up the envelope, looked at it very closely, and then...

The announcement has finally been made...

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I jump for joy!

The official announcement has made me the new Grand Champion as I did my victory lap all across the track. Then, I ran to Lakitu after my victory lap and I gave him a very big hug and while I was doing that, fireworks begin to go off all across the track as the crowd chanted my name for my first championship victory, "**_DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON!_**"

When I was finished with the hug, Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Dragon! You're the first rookie ever to win this race and now, I have some big news for you because you have finally won the grand prize. Are you ready to hear the grand prize for winning this race?"

I smiled to him and said, "Let's hear it!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here it is! Dragon Puncher, for winning this fantastic race, I'm very happy to tell you that... **_YOU ARE THE NEW MARIO KART GRAND CHAMPION!_**"

I was amazed when Lakitu heard the big announcement as the crowd cheered very loudly for me. Then he hugged me once more and said, "You have done it, Dragon Puncher! The title is officially yours!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" I replied with a smile.

"So, how do you feel to be the first rookie ever to win this final race?"

"It felt so good! I can't believe that after all of these races, it led me up to this! I love this tournament!" I said with a big smile as the crowd cheered, "I can't believe that the Finish Line Final Boost is all I need to win this race and now, here I am!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, we are so glad to have you as our first Grand Champion and because of your amazing boosts you did along the way during the race, I think we are about to show them both in this instant replay! Shall we take a look at them once again before we give you this trophy?"

"We shall do that, Lakitu! After all, I love an instant replay for this final race so, let's do it!" I replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here it comes! Your highlights for this race. Jumbotron, show us the Super Maximum Rocket Start Boost and the Finish Line Final Boost once again for our Grand Champion! **_INSTANT REPLAY!_**"

The Jumbotron agreed as the instant replay appeared on the screen. The screen shows me standing at the starting line, waiting for the green light to go off. Lakitu looked at the screen and said, "When the green light flashed, you slammed on the gas pedal as the kart got out of the starting line with a Super Maximum Rocket Start. Very impressive! Now, let's take a look at your Finish Line Final Boost in the final lap!"

The screen then changes to the final lap as I sped my way to the finish line. Lakitu said, "As you make your final boost at the final lap of the race, you sped all the way to the finish line with 100 meters to go and then, you crossed the line with everything you got and then, you jumped for joy! What a finish to this race as I crown you as the winner."

The crowd cheered for me even louder as they saw my big win on the Jumbotron. Then Lakitu smiled to me and said, "So, you did it! You won the race and the title of Mario Kart Grand Champion. You are the first rookie ever in this tournament to win the title and we congratulate you for a job well done. Now then, are you ready to claim your trophy at the Winner's Circle?"

"_**YEAH!**_" I agreed with a big smile, "I was looking forward to that all day long! This is my favorite part about this tournament and I can't believe that I'm going to claim it for the first time in a championship race and after all, I am the Grand Champion! Well, let's do it!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then! Let's go!"

So we went to the Winner's Circle to start the Award Ceremony as the crowd cheered for me.

Lakitu came in with the trophy and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen! It has been a fantastic season here at the Mario Kart Grand Prix and today, we have finally crowned our first big winner thanks to that amazing final boost! He is known as one of our favorite racers here and with every race that he's won all season long, he became the Fire Breath Punisher. And now, it gives me great pleasure to present this golden Mario Kart Grand Championship trophy to our first Grand Champion... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Lakitu heard my name, I stepped on up to the podium to claim my trophy as the crowd cheered for me. Then Lakitu gave the trophy to me and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You have made us very proud all season long and now, the trophy is all yours! Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" I replied with a big smile as I accepted the trophy from him, "It has been a long journey for me since I first competed as a rookie and I can't believe that after all of these races throughout the entire tournament, it led me up to today's big victory thanks to the Finish Line Final Boost! I would like to thank all of my fans for supporting me throughout my run, the entire Mario Kart staff for organizing this fantastic tournament, and of course, I would like to thank Lakitu for giving me this amazing trophy! I had a great time here and I love you all so much. And with that, I'll finish it off with this victory call. Blazing to the finish line, the fire speeds within me, Dragon Puncher has now claimed... **_VICTORY!_**"

As I finished my victory call, I held the trophy up high and while I was doing that, confetti fell on me as the crowd cheered for my big victory.

Lakitu came to me and raised my right hand as he said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your new Mario Kart Grand Champion once again. The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON** **PUNCHER!**_"

Then the crowd cheered and chanted my name as more fireworks went off. I smiled to everyone and said to them, "Thank you, everyone! You're too kind!"

Then I winked to them and said, "Well, I guess this season ends with a... _**FAST FINISH!**_"


End file.
